


Autumn Memories

by Lbilover



Series: Shorter Frodo/Sam Works [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: Never were there such days as those.





	

Never were there such days as those, the last trace of summer's indolence yielding to the catch-me-if-you-can of autumn. 

Laughing, you'd hold out your arms, full sleeves billowing like sails, daring the downs-born wind with its chivvying nip to sweep you up and set you tumbling along the road in the kaleidoscopic whirl of beech and oak leaves. 

But your feet remained firmly fixed to the ground, anchored by our love; it was I who tumbled you, good Shire earth soft beneath your back, and afterward plucked the copper-gold crown from your hair and cast it, unregretted, to the wind.


End file.
